Babies and Marriage
by Torchwoodgirl21
Summary: Gwen and Owen are going to have a baby! But when will they have time to plan a baby shower, and a few other surprises that Jack and Ianto drop on the team. Will there be more little Torchwood children wondering around? This is just a cute little collection of stories that I thought some people would enjoy!
1. Closer

Gwen sat down with a huff. Her swollen pregnant belly made it hard to do anything. She put her hand on her abdomen to soothe the baby and felt a little kick.

"Tosh! It kicked!"  
Tosh came running, she had been waiting to feel the kicks. She put her hand on Gwen's belly and felt the little kicks.

"Jack, Ianto, Owen! Come here! It's kicking!" Tosh shouted.

They all came running and felt the small kicks." Oh my, God. Gwen, this is amazing. This is the first time baby kicked?" said Owen in complete awe.

"Yes. These are he or her first kicks.  
Jack put his ear to her swollen abdomen. "I can hear it. You are so lucky, Gwen."  
Owen kissed Gwen's cheek and belly. "This is our baby!" Owen rubbed her belly. Jack took Ianto's hand and gave him a kiss. Tosh looked over at her picture of Tommy on her desk. Gwen and Owen's baby was bringing them all together. They were all one big family.  
*Nah Nah Nah* The rift alarm went off. Gwen got up at followed the rest of the team.  
"Gwen, you should stay here, love. I don't want to put you or the baby in danger," Owen said in a sweet and soothing voice.  
"Owen is right, Gwen. Ianto will stay here with you," Jack said as he typed away at the keyboard.  
"Ya, I'll stay with you."  
The team grabbed their equipment and rushed out the cog door. Owen gave Gwen a peck on the cheek and said "See ya, love" then left. Ianto brought out some biscuits and water for her and some coffee for himself. He sat down with Gwen and sipped his coffee while she scarfed down the biscuits.  
"Sorry, Ianto. Being pregnant makes you hungry."  
"I bet. What does it feel like to have a little person inside you?"  
"Well, it's amazing and at the same time it's scary, but I guess if it wasn't a little scary then it wouldn't be as much fun." She rubbed her stomach.  
" Jack is thinking about adopting a baby with me," Ianto said softly.  
" Oh my, God! This is amazing! Wait, don't you have to get married first?"  
Ianto lifted up his hand to show her a ring," He asked this morning."  
"Oh my, God! Oh my, God! I can't believe it!" Gwen was screaming.  
Ianto let out a squeal too. This was a one of the best days of their Torchwood lives. Marriage and two babies! Could it get any better?  
"Ianto, this is the best day ever! I can't wait until everyone comes back."  
Ianto said with a grin," Jack is going to tell them when they get back."  
"I can plan the wedding, and If Owen ever proposes we will have another wedding, and two bloody babies! This is brilliant!" Gwen said as she popped up out of her chair and waddled over to the computer," Are you wearing a suit?"  
"I will, probably, and Jack will never take off that blasted coat of his."  
"Okay, then the colours will be dark blue and white?"  
"I guess."  
"Come on Ianto! Have fun planning the first Torchwood wedding!"  
"I am very exited, it's just that Jack isn't a big wedding guy."  
"Oh come on! I'll make him beg for a bloody wedding."  
"Thank you, Gwen. Shouldn't we be planning a baby shower though?"  
"Oh ya! We have so much to do! What about Tosh? We need to find her a date."  
"Calm down, Gwen. Take a breath and relax for a few minutes."  
"You're right, Ianto" said Gwen as she sat back down.  
Just then the big cog door rolled open. " I heard there was going to be wedding!" said I scarily familiar voice.  
It was Captain John Hart.

**I hope you enjoyed it this far! I will probably continue this story. I love reviews and ideas. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Unexpected Guest

John Hart descended the stairs and walked toward Ianto and Gwen.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Ianto shouted as he pulled out his gun.

" I just came to congratulate you and Harkness." John said in a not so convincing way.

"All right, don't come any closer," Gwen said and she got her balance and pulled her weapon.

"Gwen! Either you swallowed a planet or you are pregos!"

Gwen put her hand on her stomach," None of your business, Hart. Now, put down your weapon or I shoot. Got that?"

"Loud and clear, Miss Cooper." John slowly put down his gun and put his hands above his head. Gwen hastily hand cuffed him to a desk.

"Ianto, phone Jack."

"I'm on it" Ianto said a he dialled Jack's number. Within 10 minutes the team was back. Owen rushed over to Gwen's side. "Is the baby okay?"

"Ya, it's fine."

"Oh, I see. is the baby-daddy!" John said in a sarcastic shock voice,"He knocked you up good, Cooper? Huh?"

Owen wrapped his arm around Gwen."Shut up, Hart," Owen hissed. He kissed Gwen's forehead.

"Why are you here, John?"

"Because I love you, Jack"

Ianto sacked John in the face,"You son of a bitch! Don't you talk to my fiancé like that!"

Owen and Tosh turned around and said in sinked," Fiancé?!"

"Ya... I have to explain that to you... You see Ianto and I are engaged." Jack gave them his award winning smile.

"Since when?!" Tosh asked in disbelief.

"Since this morning," Jack said.

"Okay. that doesn't matter right now. All that matters is getting rid of here." Owen said still not leaving Gwen's side.

"Bloody hell, Jack. You didn't even tell your team you were engaged, but somehow I knew. Funny. Huh?" John said with a smirk.

Jack turned to his team."I really was going to tell you, I swear. Ianto and I were going to tell you over dinner tonight."

Gwen clenched her stomach. "I don't feel good. Love, could you go get my morning sickness medicine?"

"Of course," Owen said as he rushed of to get the medicine.

Gwen stopped clenching her stomach and striated up. "John Hart, when ever you show up it means trouble. You almost killed me and you killed Jack! Why the hell are you actually here?" John was about to answer until Owen returned and Gwen began clenching her stomach again. "Thanks, sweetheart." Gwen took three pill with one swig of water.

"So, John, why are you really here?"

"Jack, I'm here to tell you that you forgot something, or can I say someone."

"Who?"

"Come on Jack! Take a guess!" John said enthusiastically.

"I don't know!"

"The Doctor, Jack."

All of a sudden a wind picked up in the Hub and the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s engines echoed through the halls and corridors.

"Hello, Jack! I heard there was going to be a wedding!"

"Hello... Doctor?"

**I know this was short, but I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please leave reviews and suggest ideas. I love new ideas! You can even suggest ideas for new stories! There will be a new chapter soon. xoxo**


	3. Honey?

**The Doctor is back for the wedding! Read to see what happens!**

" So, Jack, who is the lucky lady? Oh, is it that pretty lady," the Doctor said as he pointed to the heavily pregnant Gwen.

"No," Jack said as Owen wrapped his arm around Gwen," Meet my fiancé, Ianto Jones." Jack said as Ianto put out his hand to shake.

"Oh..." the Doctor said as he shook Ianto's hand," Nice to meet you ."

"Pleasure," Ianto said trying to sound more professional than usual.

"So, who are these lovely ladies and... this one," the Doctor said pointing to Owen.

" I'm Harper, and this is my girlfriend, Gwen," Owen said in a protective manner.

"Nice to meet you Gwen," the Doctor said as he shaked her hand,"and you, Dr. Harper."

"It's nice to finally meet you Doctor," Gwen said," Oh! Love, I have to sit down. The baby is kicking up a storm!" Gwen plopped back down into her chair and placed her hand on her belly. Owen rubbed her shoulders.

"So, this is the elusive Doctor, Jack? I thought he would be... older," Owen said.

"I'm 9,005 years old," the Doctor said matter-of-factly.

"Doctor, you better watch out. I'm catching up to you!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"How old are you now? 5,000?" the Doctor asked

"5,752," Jack said proudly.

"Ah, how old are you Ianto?"

Ianto blushed profusely,"27 last month."

"Oh, Jack, he is just a wee lad."

"Oi!" Ianto said.

Jack put an arm around Ianto," So, Doctor, you hired John to tell me you wanted to come to the wedding?"

"Basically."

"You are absolutely ridiculous, Doctor. Now, what do we do with him?" Jack said gesturing towards John.

"I got it," said the Doctor as he got out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at John. John was gone within seconds. "Now, Jack, about this wedding. Can I come?"

"Of course, Doc," Jack said as he hugged the Doctor.

"So, when is the wedding?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

" In a few months," Ianto said quietly.

"In a few months!?" the Doctor exclaimed," What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"You could help out here," suggested Tosh.

"That is a brilliant idea Toshiko!" the Doctor said," Where do I start?"

"You could help Gwen file," Ianto suggested.

"That is boring! Jack, what else do you need done?"

" You could help Tosh with the alien technology."

"Okay! When do I start?"

"Now. We gotta go finish this case! We will be back"

The Doctor sat at a big table covered in artefacts that must have seemed ancient to Tosh, but compared to him it was new. He saw artefacts from places he visited, friends lived, and even some stuff from the Boeshane Peninsula, but he was sure Jack wouldn't tell them. The Doctor sat there thinking for a while. Tosh was truly smart and beautiful. 'Her boyfriend is a lucky man' thought the Doctor. He had seen the picture of her and Tommy on her desk, so he assumed she was taken. The Doctor had never felt this way about a human except for Rose.

Gwen sat in the autopsy bay looking at the scan of her body which revealed the baby inside her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she rubbed her belly. Rhys had passed away last year in an accident with Torchwood, leaving her widowed. Owen swooped in and next thing she knew she was pregnant. Owen was good to her though. Gwen felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down.

There was blood, and lots of it...

**Sorry, it took forever to get this chapter done. Please review and give me ideas! Stay tune to see what happens to Gwen next!**


End file.
